Reed
| birthday = November 3rd, 1989 | placeoforigin = United States | relationships = Estelle (Girlfriend) | lg15 = 10009 | youtube = reedabook99 | myspace = reed_a_book | forum-posts = ReadABook | imeem = n_lGVHM | twitter = reedabook | actor = Brett Ryback | first = The Beginning of the Beginning | last = Season One Finale: Day of Atonement | series = res }} Reed Barnes is a college dropout from Chicago and a current member of the Hymn of None. His first video was featured on LG15.com on Friday, August 29th, 2008 as part of "Community Appreciation Week", and was later revealed to be a canon character of LG15: The Resistance. Background Reed states in his first video blog that he has been living in Chicago since mid-2007, and had dropped out of college due to his being easily distracted, usually by all the thoughts that are constantly going through his head. Reed began posting written blogs on MySpace on July 31st, 2008, the day before The Ascension took place. He reveals that his latest fixation is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Action Figure craze, and describes his hunt for the "Be-Bop to my Rocksteady", as well as his excitement to see the movie "Watchmen". Rant-tastic! At the end of his first blog, he states that he should probably get to work. A week later, he reveals that he has lost his job due to being too "lax" for the world of account firm interning. The rest of his ramblings consist of The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2, Batman, Mario & Luigi, and his desire to see a movie version of Veronica Mars which is "almost as good as Buffy." On August 29th, Reed posted his first video blog onto YouTube, where he explained his situation and introduced himself, and his "Dad", to the world. He is momentarily distracted by a rant regarding his distaste for "Mincing", due to the association he has with the book "The Jungle", which involves humans being minced into meat. He explains that he has a friend who is designing a "really cool logo" for his videos. Sure enough, in his next video, we see a short and colorful musical montage involving Reed making various facial expressions. His first official rant involves the Hipster trend, labeling it as something Hot Topic threw up and can't figure out why you would wear a conductor hat while not on a train. His next two rants revolve around his dislike of dress pants and his fear of cats, blaming his mother's tabby cat for his lack of a prom date. He advises viewers to burn their pants and throw out their cats. At the same time, he begins to actively post on LG15.com, initially to advertise his first video. He takes part in a puzzle posted by Jonas, who was recieving information from whom he believed to be the Hymn of None on the location of the auction. Reed recognized the locations as being in the Chicago area, and decided to meet Jonas at one of the locations and offer his help. When he arrived, however, he was just in time to see Jonas get abducted by LifesBlood Labs Doctors. A few days after Sarah rescued Jonas, the van used to abduct Jonas appeared in the background of footage Reed shot for a future video. Tagging Along Standing Up For Himself Notes *Reed's first two videos were posted on LG15.com under the guise of "Community Appreciation Week". His second video was posted due to "popular demand" - referring to the positive response his first video received. *Reed is the only character to have broken the fourth wall (i.e. admit the ficticious nature of the series) by citing that the LG15 website is run by Amanda Goodfried. The only other character to have interacted with a producer of the show was Gavin, though he only theorized that he was part of a show. *Upon Reed's stating his non-canon status, a small group of loyal fans, lead by Jenni Powell, began the Reedite Movement To Make Reed Canon. Prominent members of the Facebook Group include Miles Beckett, Greg Goodfried, and Alexandra Dreyfus. Etymology Read is an English surname which comes from multiple sources, including Old English read meaning "red" (originally a nickname given to a person with red hair or a ruddy complexion) and Old English ried meaning "clearing" (given to a person who lived in a clearing in the woods). http://www.behindthename.com/php/view.php?name=reed. Theories